


Solitud

by cafuneharry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive!Sirius, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafuneharry/pseuds/cafuneharry
Summary: Erin Hardy, prometedora Aurora en el ministerio de magia, pasa a formar parte de la famosa Orden del Fénix después de la muerte de Dumbledore. ¿Como podría esto afectar a su vida? Sirius Black/OC





	1. Capítulo 1

Era una tranquila mañana de junio, con un gran sol resplandeciente en el horizonte. Los días calurosos no eran muy comunes en Londres por lo que cuando aparecía uno había que aprovecharlo, sin embargo Erin era incapaz de disfrutarlo. Hacía solo unos días que había recibido una de las peores noticias que se podía esperar: Albus Dumbledore había sido asesinado. Y por Severus Snape, para más inri. A Erin no le había gustado demasiado Snape mientras que estudiaba en Hogwarts pero no esperaba para nada que hubiera hecho algo así. Se escapaba de su razonamiento y quizás nunca lo entendería.

La joven llevaba esperando alrededor de un cuarto de hora, sentada en pequeño restaurante del Callejón Diagón. Ya empezaba a preocuparse por si la persona con la que tenía que reunirse llegaría pero nunca la había decepcionado así que allí continuó. Finalmente llegó cuando ella ya había pedido un té de hierbas para aligerar la espera.

—Gracias por tu paciencia, Erin. —Habló su esperada cita nada más llegar.

—No hay de qué. —Contestó la joven poniéndose de pie.

Estiró su mano para estrechársela al que había sido su jefe aquellos últimos dos años, Kingsley Shacklebot. Hacía mucho tiempo que ambos se encontraban y Erin deseó que las circunstancias por la que se habían reunido fueran distintas.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —Preguntó Erin nada más sentarse.

—Hemos tenido días mejores, ¿cierto?

Erin asintió con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. La verdad es que estaba bastante asustada por lo que podría pasar a partir de aquel momento. Hogwarts ya no era un lugar seguro para nadie al igual que el Ministerio no lo sería en poco tiempo. Se avecinaban tiempos muy difíciles, podía sentirlo.

— ¿Por qué nos hemos citado aquí, señor? —Erin estaba un poco extrañada.

—Puedes tutearme, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces. Pensé que este sería un lugar adecuado. —Respondió Kingsley en un tono suave. —Tengo que pedirte algo muy importante, Erin.

Ella lo miró con atención, expectante. ¿Acaso habría accedido por fin a sus peticiones?

—Las cosas van a ponerse muy feas para todos, me temo. Va a haber muchos cambios también. —Explicó. —Han empleado un muffliato en esta sala para que nadie nos moleste así que voy a contártelo. Me han encomendado proteger al Primer Ministro Muggle.

Erin abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Todo se había vuelto muy peligroso desde hacía un par de años debido a la vuelta de Voldemort pero si los muggles necesitaban protección es que el asunto era muy serio.

— ¿Renunciarás a tu puesto de jefe de aurores?

—Por supuesto que no, pero no soy omnipresente. —Aclaró Kingsley. —Para eso te necesito a ti. Llevas largo tiempo intentando entrar en la Orden del Fénix y sé que es lo que de verdad deseas.

Ella asintió con energía y dio un sorbo a su té.

—Eres una de las mejores aurores de tu promoción, Erin, por no decir la mejor. Voy a concederte tu deseo pero quizás no de la forma que tú deseas. No vas a estar presente en todas las misiones de exteriores.

—Pero…—Comenzó dubitativa. — ¿Va a apartarme de las misiones de campo?

Nunca la habían dejado al lado casi de ningún evento que requiriera sus habilidades. Apenas se había dedicado al papeleo y no podía imaginarse qué quería que hiciese en la Orden si no era luchar contra el Señor Tenebroso y sus seguidores.

—En cierto modo, sí. Pero la tarea que voy a pedirte es muy importante, ¿comprendes? Hay mucha gente de confianza en la Orden Erin, pero para esto tú eres la candidata ideal. Ellos han accedido, solo falta que aceptes.

—Está bien. —Dijo Erin dejando escapar un suspiro.

Si Kingsley consideraba de verdad que iba a ser de utilidad, haría lo que le pidiera igual que siempre lo había hecho. Además, era la Orden del Fénix, fundado por el propio Dumbledore y con los miembros más selectos. Si ella podía formar parte de aquello era incapaz de negarse.

—Entonces disfrutemos de la comida. —Habló ella. —Quizás va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que tengamos un rato libre de nuevo.

—Eso creo. —Dijo Kingsley reflejando preocupación en su voz.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer, exactamente? La intriga la embragaba por dentro, a la vez que se sentía orgullosa de lo que había conseguido. No había sido fácil, hacerse notar entre tantos orgullosos alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

—Serás mi mensajera, la portavoz de cualquier comunicación entre yo mismo y la Orden y viceversa. Además, podrás intervenir siempre y cuando sea necesario.

Le sonó a algo así como ''vas a ser una lechuza mensajera'' pero no lo mencionó.

—Tienes otra misión más pero lo entenderás mejor cuando te lleve mañana a nuestro cuartel.

Kingsley no le dio más detalles durante la comida. El resto de la mañana hablaron de sus familias, y su jefe le recomendó que se despidiera de sus padres y amigos. Al día siguiente ya comenzaría su tarea. Erin hizo tal y como le dijo, no sin antes pararse a comprar un helado en Fortescue. Quería darse un pequeño capricho que no volvería a disfrutar aquel verano. Nadie sabía cuando aquella guerra acabaría, ni siquiera si serían capaces de acabar con Lord Voldemort. Saboreó cada cucharada de su tarrina de helado de menta con chocolate igual que si fuera la primera vez que lo había tomado.

Caminó con tranquilidad hasta la tienda de sus padres que se encontraba en una calle paralela al Callejón Diagón, con los rayos del sol aún calentando sus brazos desnudos. A Erin siempre le había encantado el verano, la playa, los paseos largos a la orilla del mar… todo lo que no podría disfrutar en aquellos momentos. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse.

Entrando por la puerta de la tienda, pintada en un verde oscuro, una campanita sonó. Siempre hacía ese ruido al abrir y cerrar la puerta para avisar a sus padres de la llegada de clientes. El interior era un poco caótico, con plantas colgantes en el techo y estantes con filas y filas de plantas florales, aromáticas etc. Había todo lo que un Herbólogo podía encontrar, y también todo lo que alguien que acudiera a Hogwarts necesitaría para sus clases. Sus padres estaban de lo más orgullosos con su trabajo. Erin pensaba que los había decepcionado no eligiendo el mismo camino que ellos habían tomado. Habría sido más fácil, pensó, pero ella no quería lo fácil. Quería algo que le llenara, un trabajo con el que pudiera ayudar a los demás también.

— ¡Mamá, soy yo! —Gritó pasando de la entrada.

No había nadie en la tienda a aquella hora, por lo que Erin sacó su varita y colgó el cartel de cerrado en la puerta. Quería un poco de privacidad para hablar con sus madre, su padre seguramente ya se encontraba en casa. Al darse la vuelta vio una cabeza asomándose por uno de los pasillos centrales. La cara de su madre, Katherine, era inconfundible.

— ¡Erin! —La llamó con alegría. Bajó de la escalera donde estaba subida con rapidez y ambas se encontraron en el medio de la tienda. Se abrazaron y Erin sintió las manos reconfortantes de su madre en la espalda. Le dieron tantas fuerzas que deseó haber podido abrazarla días antes.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? —Le preguntó mientras se separaban.

—Más o menos. —Contestó ella. Su madre se atusó un poco el pelo, muy rubio, igual que el de su hija. —Supongo que ya sabréis lo de Dumbledore.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron con tristeza.

—Claro que sí. Está en el Profeta, en todas partes… No podemos creerlo.

Erin aún se sentía de la misma manera. Parecía increíble que alguien tan importante como Dumbledore estuviera muerto y más aún de aquella manera. Por supuesto, los detalles de su muerte no habían sido revelados al público pero seguro que la gente ya habría elaborado sus propias teorías.

— ¿Están todos tus amigos bien?

—Sí. He visto a Kingsley esta mañana. Todos los Weasleys están bien. —Erin estaba particularmente preocupada por Fred y George, que habían sido sus amigos y compañeros desde primer curso. —Han sacado también a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y otros chicos. Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro.

¿Acaso lo había sido en los últimos años?, pensó con amargura.

Su madre se había tapado la boca, totalmente horrorizada.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

Sabía que el trabajo de Erin implicaba no revelar ningún secreto pero aún así siempre preguntaba. Erin comprendía lo preocupados que sus padres estaban cada vez que pasaba algo así. Que temieran por la seguridad de su hija era muy normal, pero después de más de dos años como Aurora pensaba que ya se habían acostumbrado.

—Tengo un trabajo que hacer, mamá. Por eso he venido, no sé hasta cuánto va a durar. —Erin se apoyó un momento en el mostrador al lado del que se habían quedado. —Lo más probable es que no haya descanso hasta que todo esto termine.

Ella estiró la mano y le acarició un poco un mechón del pelo.

—Lo único que he deseado con todas mis fuerzas es que no tuvieras que vivir nunca una guerra como nos ocurrió a nosotros. —Dijo refiriéndose a ella y su marido. —Y ahora vas a tener que luchar.

—Todos vamos a tener que luchar. –Le corrigió su hija. —Si no es seguro para papá y para ti estar aquí, os lo haré saber.

— ¿Ya te vas a marchar?

A Erin le dolía volver a separarse de sus padres. Apenas los había visto en los últimos seis meses, y tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para hacer vida social. En momentos como aquel echaba de menos sus años como estudiante en Hogwarts y la libertad que tenía. Al menos su trabajo era reconfortante.

—Iré contigo a ver a papá, cenaré con vosotros y luego recogeré algunas cosas en mi casa. Mañana tendré que marcharme. No voy a estar lejos, espero.

Katherine asintió con levedad. La forma en que había bajado la mirada le decía a Erin que lo entendía pero no compartiría nunca los riesgos a los que se exponía su hija. Erin lo comprendía también, tenían una vida muy diferente a la suya.

Solo esperaba que lo que fuera que le deparase del día siguiente mereciera la pena.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Dos_

Erin estaba parada en frente de una larga fila de edificios revestidos de ladrillos grises y blancos. Todos tenían tres pisos, sin contar el bajo, y una puerta negra en el lado derecho. Parecía un barrio propio de muggles pero había algo extraño en aquellos pisos. El bloque de la izquierda era el 11 de Grimmaud Place y el de la derecha el 13.

— ¿Qué pasa con el número 12? —Le preguntó a Kingsley, que estaba a su lado.

Se habían encontrado allí bastante tarde, ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y hacía un día bastante horrendo comparado con el anterior. Incluso el cielo estaba cubierto de unas nubes grises que amenazaban lluvia.

—Esa es una buena pregunta. —Comenzó Kingsley. —Lo que voy a revelarte, Erin, te convierte en una guardiana secundaria. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place está escondido bajo el encantamiento _Fidelus._ Ese es el cuartel general de la Orden hasta el momento.

A Erin se le ralentizó la respiración por un momento. El _fidelus_ era un encantamiento muy poderoso que servía para guardar una localización secreta por ejemplo, para que otras personas no pudieran encontrarla. Ahora que se había verbalizado el secreto ella era guardiana también.

— ¿Cuántas personas saben esta ubicación?

—Demasiadas.

—Entonces el poder del _fidelus_ disminuirá. —Apuntó Erin. —Va a dejar de ser seguro si hay tantos guardianes secundarios.

Kingsley se giró para mirarla mientras meneaba la cabeza hacia un lado. Parecía algo molesto.

—No tenemos otra opción.

Entonces alzó la varita y de entre los dos bloques que habían estado unidos a simple vista, empezó a surgir un tercero. Se estiró justo en medio otro bloque idéntico al resto aunque la fachada estaba más oscurecida. La boca de Erin se abrió de inmediato, ¿cuánto poder se habría necesitado para hacer aquello en primer lugar?

—Ahora que te la he mostrado puedes salir y entrar tú sola. Y por supuesto, no debes revelárselo a nadie.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo convencida. — ¿Es aquí donde voy a quedarme?

—Así es pero no estarás sola completamente. —Comentó antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Erin se ajustó su bolso y echó a andar detrás de él. No le había dicho nada de otras personas.

— ¿Alguien vive aquí?

—Ahora lo verás.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver un pasillo largo, un tanto sombrío. Solo se escuchaban sus pasos retumbando mientras caminaban, Erin iba detrás de Kingsley, mirando todo a lo alcanzaban sus ojos. Había un par de cuadros colgados, y muchas puertas a un lado y otro. Y al fondo se encontraba una gran escalera con un marco tapado con una cortinilla. Sin duda le pareció un lugar de lo más extraño pero elegante a la vez por lo que pudo ver. Todo estaba decorado con colores verdes, oscuros y grandes tapices. Era muy diferente a su propia casa o la de sus padres.

—Esto tiene un aspecto tan…Slytherin. —Dijo cuando ya casi estaban en el fondo del pasillo.

—Eso es porque perteneció a una familia de Slytherins.

Erin se dio la vuelta al instante, elevando la cabeza hacia donde había escuchado la voz. Estaba claro que no había sido Kingsley el que había hablado porque había sonado más grave que su voz. No pudo reconocer a quien pertenecía la voz hasta que vio a un hombre alto y delgado bajando por las escaleras. Tenía una melena larga que le llegaba hasta los hombros, un poco de barba y los ojos muy oscuros del mismo color que su pelo, eso sí que pudo distinguirlo. Erin conocía aquella cara aunque tardó unos segundos en asimilarlo. Claro que sabía quién era, ¡Sirius Black! Era normal que no lo hubiera reconocido tan de pronto porque la última vez que había visto una foto suya estaba demacrado, con los ojos mucho más hundidos y sin vida. Sin embargo, aquel hombre caminaba con una gran elegancia y sus ojos reflejaban vitalidad. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerle en persona hasta esa tarde.

—Erin, este es Sirius Black, dueño de esta casa y miembro de la Orden. —Presentó su jefe. —Sirius, esta es Erin Hardy nuestra última incorporación.

Sirius terminó de bajar las escaleras y se paró en frente de Erin. Ella le tendió la mano, como hacía siempre que conocía a alguien. Le parecía una cuestión de educación.

—Un placer. —Dijo.

Él le estrechó la mano sin quitarse la vista de encima, con algo más de dureza de lo que Erin se habría esperado.

—Lo mismo digo. —Después se giró a Kingsley. —No me dijiste que fuera tan joven.

Erin se ruborizó un poco sin saber por qué. Estaba a punto de contestarle que ella estaba ahí delante pero se le adelantaron.

—Dumbledore la recomendó para esto. Lleva estos últimos años trabajando en el ministerio, es una buena Auror y una buena chica. Es amiga de los Weasley desde hace años, podemos confiar en ella. —Dijo intentando convencer a Sirius.

Ella se había quedado sin palabras y no había escuchado más allá de la primera frase, ¿como que Dumbledore la había recomendado?

—Él no me dijo nada… —Murmuró Erin, pero al parecer no lo suficiente bajo porque la habían escuchado.

—No dudo sus habilidades, si Albus la consideraba adecuada y tú también lo respeto. —Aclaró Sirius. —Pero no quiero problemas de lealtad, Kingsley. Esta es mi mansión y nuestro único lugar seguro. Además, puede ser que Snape ya nos haya comprometido.

Erin sintió que se le encogía un poco el estómago, no fue capaz de mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres. ¿Acaso tenía cara de ser una traidora? Por un lado podía comprender lo que Sirius decía teniendo cuenta lo que había tenido que pasar.

—Snape era un guardián también. —Interrumpió Erin al darse cuenta, sino no podría saber de aquel lugar. —Por Merlín, ¿a cuanta gente le habéis enseñado esto?

Sirius miró con complicidad a Kingsley y a pesar de que antes parecía que estaba enfadado, soltó una risa tan amarga que hizo que Erin se sorprendiera.

—Al menos coincidimos en algo.

Él dejó de mirar a Kingsley y empezó a caminar por el pasillo hasta meterse en una sala. Era un espacio muy grande, con una cocina y un gran salón comedor con otros tantos muebles elegantes. Erin podría haber estado más impresionada si todo aquello no pareciera tan antiguo y descuidado. Los siguió a los dos sin decir palabra. Todavía estaba asimilando que iba a vivir con Sirius Black, ¿quién se lo habría dicho?

— ¿Estarías dispuesta a morir por guardar el secreto? —Inquirió.

Sirius le miró directamente a los ojos, con el semblante serio. Al lado de Erin, Kingsley había palidecido.

—Sirius. —Trató de decir.

—No. —Él le cortó levantando la mano. —Esto es entre ella y yo. Tú has decidido la persona, yo decido si se nos une.

El pecho de la chica rebotaba tan fuerte contra su pecho que pensaba que el resto lo escucharían. Entendía que él desconfiara pero si se estaba refiriendo a lo que ella creía…Parecía que los ojos grises de Sirius le estaban atravesando el alma.

— ¿Te refieres al Juramento Inquebrantable?

Cuando él asintió con la cabeza fue como si hubieran sacudido todo su cuerpo. A Sirius Black le había traicionado uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿cómo iba a fiarse de ella si decía que no? Erin tragó saliva antes de agarrar el brazo que él había extendido; sabía como se hacía. Ambos se tomaban de los brazos mientras que uno formulaba la pregunta y el otro respondía. Otra persona se encargaba del hechizo. Ellos eran tres. Era demasiado perfecto como para que Sirius no lo hubiera planeado. _Muy listo_ , pensó Erin.

Le agarró del brazo y habló, intentando que no se notara lo mucho que le temblaban los labios. Todo esto sin dejar de apartar la mirada.

—No soy una Gryffindor pero puedo ser valiente.

Aquella frase se había convertido en su lema personal. Era capaz de calmarla en situaciones que no tenía bajo control.

Entonces, cuando Kingsley ya estaba sacando su varita con una mueca de desaprobación en el rostro, Sirius Black aflojó su agarre y dejó caer el brazo de la chica.

—Solo quería probar si te atreverías. —Erin suspiró con fuerza. —Has pasado la prueba, así que te quedas.

—Maldito seas, Sirius Black. —Dijo Kingsley pero ya con una sonrisa. Todavía tenía la varita en la mano. —Casi me da un infarto.

—Yo sí que iba a tener un infarto. —Habló Erin con la mano en el pecho. Los latidos desmesurados no habían cesado.

Sirius no dijo más aunque también se le vio sonriendo un poco al sentarse en un gran sillón al lado de donde se habían parado.

—Solo tengo dos peticiones. La primera, es el cumpleaños de Harry en menos de un mes. —Fue casi imposible no ver cómo se le iluminó la cara al mencionar a su ahijado. —Y la segunda, al día siguiente, si esta señorita también es amiga de los Weasley, creo que tenemos una boda a la que atender.

Era verdad, Bill y Fleur, recordó de pronto ella. Se giró para mirar a Kingsley.

—Sería muy agradable poder asistir. —Dijo Erin apoyando la idea.

Si iba a estar gran parte del verano encerrada, por lo menos quería disfrutar de un día feliz con sus amigos. Una pizca de luz entre tanta oscuridad. No puso sentirse más esperanzada cuando Kingsley no se resistió.

—Podéis acudir juntos pero no dejar esta casa vacía por mucho tiempo, ¿entendido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ¡ya ha aparecido Sirius! Me gustaría decir que aunque me encantó la actuación de Gary Oldman como Sirius en las películas, ya tenía más de 40 años cuando las protagonizó y por tanto, no se ajusta tanto al canon. Uno de los fancast que más me encaja como Sirius es Ben Barnes (que además tiene actualmente la edad que tendría él aquí). Así que así sería mi Sirius :')

**Author's Note:**

> He aquí el primer fanfic de Harry Potter del que me puedo sentir orgullosa. Está situado en el final de Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe, principio de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Además es un AU ya que Sirius no está muerto. Cualquier cosa que no sea canon seguramente será explicada en la historia. El pairing principal es Sirius/OC. Pido disculpas si cometo algún fallo respecto a los libros o películas, ya que hace tiempo que no los leo o veo. Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, mi única invención es mi OC Erin Hardy. Espero que os guste, no dudéis en comentar o dejar kudos.  
> También lo estoy publicando en fanfiction. Mi user es el mismo que aquí.


End file.
